


Come Home, Sunshine

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bittersweet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A one-sided conversation slash confession between a divorced wife and husband. In which, nobody is villainizing anybody except Anti because he's a glitch bitch.





	Come Home, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Have _this_.

The door into the cold hospital room creaked open and a woman with short brown hair and dull brown eyes, that darkened further when it came into contact with the still form on the bed, came inside. She stood there at the doorway, eyes roving around the depressingly white room taking note of the rumpled blanket on the nearby couch, the worn out chairs beside the bed, the trash-can filled with doodles and some incomprehensible magical notes, and the childish hand-drawn get well soon cards that were piling up on the nearby bedside drawer.

The sound monitor kept on beating to her ex-husband’s heartbeat and for a few seconds, she listened to the comforting sound, the evidence that he’s still there. It reminded her of those early days when she’d lay her ear over his chest and fall asleep to the thrumming of his heart.

“Hello Chaser,” Stacy murmured in greeting as she closed the door behind her, silencing the busy sounds of activity in the building. “You gonna give us any sign soon?”

She paused. Her eyes intently observing the man’s body for any sort of response or changes.

…

No dice.

Stacy closed her eyes and asked for patience and strength from whatever god was listening up there as a crushing wave of disappointment dropped her heart to her gut. She opened her eyes, tightened her hold on the bouquet of flowers in her arms, and made her way over to the closed curtains to shed some brightness in the dark room.

“It’s a beautiful day outside, Chaser.” Stacy whispered, opening the blinds to let the warm ray of sunshine in to chase away the cold in the room. “Sammy and Alex would’ve wanted to go play in the park with you.”

She looked out of the window to see the colorful gardens filled with blooming flowers. Henrik had Chase transferred over to this room saying that the sight of color would have cheered him up. Nobody had the heart to tell him that Chase wouldn’t be seeing it as long as he was under this coma. Besides… Henrik probably knew that already. He was just trying to cheer them all up and keep the morale high.

She turned to the vase that was filled with different types of flowers. They were getting dry since they’ve been there for quite a while. The woman carefully placed her own bundle of flowers to the side before bringing the vase over to the bathroom to throw away the old flowers and replace the water with a new batch. She placed the vase back in its original location and picked up her sunflowers to arrange them in the vase.

“Remember when I told you that my favorite flowers were sunflowers? It wasn’t a lie but… They became my favorites because they reminded me of you and happiness.” Stacy smiled, her eyes looking off to the distance wistfully. “Those early years with you were some of the happiest in my life.”

She took the seat beside his bed and carefully held his right hand, rubbing a thumb on the top of his palm. She lifted it up to her lips and she brushed a tender kiss over his fingers before pressing her forehead against his hand.

“None of us still knows what happened but we do know it’s connected to Jack and  **_Him_ ** .” Stacy spat out the last word with such vitriol and hatred that it burned in her throat. “Jack woke up and you just… You just didn’t.”

It had been a shock receiving a panicked message from Henrik out of nowhere, asking her if she had talked to Chase recently. When she replied that no, she hadn’t, the heavy air of foreboding weighed down upon them. Their fear was founded when Jackie called Henrik and told him that he found Chase in his room but he wasn’t waking up.

It was like  **_His_ ** curse passed on from Jack to Chase.

She sickened herself with her own thoughts when her mind darkly said ‘at least they didn’t find him with another bullet hole in the head again this time.’ before she brushed it away and called up John to tell him to pick up the kids since she’s going to the hospital with the others. John, bless his kind heart, told her to go and that he hopes that everyone will be alright.

The doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with Chase. It was as if he just went to sleep and decided not to wake up anymore. Stacy and the Septics exchanged dark looks and they all knew that this was  **_His_ ** fault.

“We had a fight, you know. I… I blamed them for not being there for you but they also threw those words back to my face.” Stacy bitterly laughed, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. “They weren’t wrong. I banned you from the kids and ignored you for a long time. It’s no wonder…”

Stacy cut herself off. She breathed in shakily and plastered on a brittle smile on her lips.

“Jack’s been blaming himself even though we all told him that it wasn’t his fault. I still can’t look at him, you know. Every time I see his face I—I just see  **_Him_ ** ,” said Stacy while gritting her teeth as rage and hatred burned inside her. “It was the same with you too. As the months passed by, I couldn’t sleep next to you, I couldn’t bear the thought that I would wake up to  **_His_ ** face in front of me. I know that wasn’t your fault but unfortunately, you know me. I’m just too stubborn in my anger even if it’s misplaced. So then I lash out at you and you lash out at me and everything basically went to complete shit.”

She knew that she was just rambling to no one. Chase was far too deep in whatever the fuck sort of coma he was in to hear what she was saying. Maybe if ( _ when _ , a stubborn part of her muttered) he woke up, she’ll finally tell him all of these things. Maybe she’ll clear up the air and she’ll stop seeing  **_His_ ** face in him.

“You would have  **_never_ ** raised a single finger on our children and me,” Stacy knew, if there was anything that she would never doubt her ex-husband in, it would be his fierce and stubborn love for her and their children. He would rather cut off his own legs than hurt them. “I  **_know_ ** that but I was so scared… I never noticed your own fear.”

Stacy finally looked up at Chase’s face. It was peaceful, absent of any stress lines that it normally held when he was awake or under the throes of his nightmares. She reached up to caress his cold cheek with her warm hand, the broken jaggedness in her eyes smoothing out with tender love.

“Oh Chaser… How many times do we have to tell you that you’re irreplaceable to us?” Stacy whispered as she leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead. “We miss you, sunshine. Your friends miss you. Your family miss you. Our kids miss their goofy father. I miss my dorky friend slash brother slash whatever this is.”

She blinked away her tears as she finally let out one tiny sob around the lump in her throat. Stacy pressed their foreheads together like they normally did in the past when they were comforting each other.

“Come home soon,  sunshine. We love you.” Stacy pressed one more kiss on his cheek and then straightened up.

She wiped away her tears with her handkerchief and placed it back inside her pocket. She took one more look at Chase’s unresponsive body before exiting out of the room.

On her way out, she paused by the doorway and looked back at Chase. Then she said, “I know you’re still in there, fighting  **_Him_ ** . You’re strong, Chaser. When you get back… Let’s talk.”

She nibbled on her lower lip before a small sincere smile inched up at the corner of her lips.

“We’re all cheering for you, Chaser. So don’t let us down, okay?” With those words, Stacy closed the door behind her.

Unseen to anyone, the comatose man’s still warm right hand twitched.


End file.
